


Big Bad Wolf

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Geoff is the alpha, M/M, Pack Dynamics, and Ryan is still human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Ryan talk about the moons effect on an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series primarily revolving around Geoff and Ryan, neither of who had enough fic on them I think.   
> In this story blue eyes mean born wolf and yellow bitten because that makes 1000% more sense then anything Jeff Davis said about TW.

Ryan stepped onto the porch right as the lads came crashing out of the house. 

Michael zipped by him without a word, his eyes glowing a dangerous blue, and Gavin flashed Ryan a quick smile as he followed with flashing gold eyes. 

Ray managed to stop long enough to press a quick kiss against Ryan’s cheek and murmur hello before his eyes flashed blue and a shiver ran down his spine. Ryan swatted his backside, choosing not to return the kiss as there was already hair crawling up the side of Ray’s face, “Go."

Ray smiled a bit as he ran after the other two.

"Sorry, Ryan. You know how antsy they get on the full moon," Jack apologized as he walked out of the house. 

"It’s not a big deal. I’m used to it," Ryan answered. He grinned as Jack stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Ryan and nuzzling against his neck. “Are you going to wolf out on me too, Jack?"

The low chuckle that escaped Jack’s mouth, vibrating against Ryan’s pulse, sent shivers down his spine. He felt teeth scrap against his neck as Jack murmured, “I could. If you wanted."

"No you couldn’t," Geoff’s voice rung out. “Step away from Ryan, Jack, and go after the boys."

"Geoff I wasn’t going to-" Jack tried to protest. 

Geoff’s eyes flashed red and his voice boomed as he screamed, “Go Jack!"

Jack whimpered under the strength of the alphas command, looking at the ground before he ran after the others. 

"He can control himself. He was just teasing me, he wouldn’t have bit me," Ryan said as he stepped towards Geoff. 

The alpha growled, “I would kill him if he did."

"I know you would," Ryan answered, “but then we’d all be miserable. Jack is ours, and he always has been and always will be. He’s been in bed with us every night, so what’s got you so on edge around him suddenly?"

Geoff was quiet for a minute, and Ryan wanted so badly to reach forward and press his lips to his but after his reaction to Jack he wasn’t willing to test it, before saying, “He’s been spending time with Joel again. Full Moons make me…"

"Possessive and protective of me." There was a look in Geoff’s eyes that made him amend, “Of all of us?"

"It’s the same way with all of you. Any other time of the month I can take it, can take smelling Joel all over Jack or any of the boys friends on them. The Rwby and Roosterteeth packs are our allies after all." Geoff let out a frustrated groan as he ran his fingers through his hair, “But I worry when it happens around now. Burnie and Monty don’t have the same attachment to their wolves as I do mine because my wolves are _mine_  so they can reign them in."

"Why don’t you tell Jack this?" Ryan questioned. “He would understand, would stop doing whatever it is him and Joel get up too if it helped you."

"I don’t want to tell any of you who you can and can’t be friends with. We’re in a relationship, it’s…creepy."

Ryan let out a soft laugh as he stepped forward, comfortable with the explanation. He didn’t push it, could see the tension in Geoff, “At least you realize that it’s creepy from a human standpoint. But Geoff, I don’t think any of us are really human anymore."

"You are," Geoff mumbled, grabbing Ryan’s wrist when he went to reach for him. “You smell like wolf because your in love with them, because you control them in your own way, but your human. You don’t say anything when the boys get too excited and claw at your back because you like it, but I never forget that your human. I never forget that those marks don’t heal over a few minutes or that we could lose you anytime."

"Now your just underestimating me," Ryan huffed. Seeing that it didn’t have the intended effect, he patted Geoff’s arm with a sigh, “I can handle myself, Geoff. You’ve all made sure of that. Now go join the others, running will help you. Go sent Jack or whatever is you need to do, and when you come back you had better have this thing out of your system."

Geoff just gave him a look, not saying a word. After a moment there were the successive howls that both of them understood. Geoff sighed as he started towards the porch stairs, “Lock all the doors and don’t let any of us in if you see glowing eyes."

"I know. I know," Ryan answered. “Don’t wipe out all the rabbits. I think they’re kinda cute."

"You thought deer were too until Michael decided to leave you a dead one as a gift because of it."

Ryan crinkled his nose as he walked inside, choosing not to dignify that with an answer. 

* * *

When Ryan crawled out of bed the next morning, he walked downstairs to find the others were already gathered in the kitchen. 

Ray was at the stove, humming as he made pancakes with way to many m&m’s in them to be healthy, and Jack was swaying a bit as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I’m just saying," Gavin proclaimed around a forkful of what looked like sausage, and was confirmed by the plate of nothing but bacon and sausage in front of him, “it’s not fair that Jack got Geoff cuddles last night and all I got was thrown in a tree."

"You’re the one who wanted to fucking wrestle a alpha," Michael snapped with a roll of his eyes as he snapped a piece of bacon, from his own plate, in half. “You’re such a fucking idiot."

Ryan smiled at them, dropping kisses to the crowns of mouth of their heads and snatching a piece of bacon from Gavin, as he passed to the counter. He wrapped his arms around Geoff when he came up to him, leaning over his shoulder to look at the news paper he was reading. After a moment he turned, murmuring into Geoff’s neck, “Everything better then?"

"Yeah." Ryan’s smile widened against his flesh and Geoff murmured, “Stop being smug asshole."

"Whatever you say, big bad wolf."


End file.
